


The Living Pajamas

by mobilejoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani, inspired by harry potter - Fandom
Genre: Arousal, Clit, Forced Orgasm, Living Clothing, Magic School, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, School, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, clit arousal, curse, school sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilejoy/pseuds/mobilejoy
Summary: Hort finally has the chance to get back at Sophie for all of her pranks, but he uses a less-than-wholesome method to accomplish it. Basically, he tricks Sophie into wearing cursed/living clothing that constantly stimulates her.
Kudos: 17





	The Living Pajamas

“Hort!” Sophie banged on his dorm room door, staring frantically at the unyielding wood. “Let me in!”

In all of its majesty, the door actually was unlocked, and so Sophie went tumbling into his room, soon lying majestically upon the cool stone floor. 

“Just my luck,” Sophie muttered under her breath. “Hort complains to me about how  _ I’m never spending any time with him, _ and the one time that I need his help for something, 

he’s nowhere to be found.”

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



For context, dear reader, when students use their magic to turn briefly into an animal and, shall we say, sneak around the school pulling pranks on people, the magic does not last forever. In fact, a rather unfortunate side effect of said transformation magic is that the user eventually transforms back into a human, but at a cost: they turn back without their clothes. As an astute reader might point out, this meant that Sophie was parading around the empty dormitory halls  _ naked _ , hoping desperately that Hort would have some clothes that he could lend her. She couldn’t just head off to the girls dorms, of course, for it was Sunday, and all of them would be there. Sophie would much rather sneak into Hort’s room, steal his clothing, and then slink away into the night as if nothing happened. But oh, dear reader, much was to happen.

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



Sophie spied Hort’s pair of frog pajamas carelessly thrown upon his messy bed sheets, and she quickly made the decision to borrow them. But the fabric would not do, nor the design, for the pattern was (of course) horrid frogs and the design something that one would find in the bargain bin of a winter clothing store, sleeves and pants long, poorly tailored.

She shrugged the clothes on, whispered a few words, and suddenly the “frog pajamas” were no longer. Left in its place were a fashionable tank top and booty shorts, all black. Fully satisfied, Sophie nodded and headed back to her dorm for a peaceful night’s sleep.

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



Oh reader, if only Sophie had checked the pajamas for any underlying enchantments, perhaps then she would not have been so chipper as to don them without fear or concern.

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



Snuggling under her cozy silk sheets, Sophie sighed. She had truly enjoyed the day of pranking, and best of all, she had gotten away with it all. She yawned. For sure, she would receive high marks in her Evil Villain Prank extracurricular when she revealed her exploits tomorrow. But now, sleep. 

As Sophie nodded off, something  _ odd _ began to happen. The then-frog-pajamas-now-turned-fashionable-clothing began to come  _ alive. _ The fabric melded itself to her as she slept, becoming a part of her unless magically ordered by its master to do otherwise, and parts of the fabric began coaxing her about in the most unusual of ways.

Sophie twisted and turned, eventually sitting upright. 

“Something is wrong,” she whispered. Bringing her hand between her legs, all she could feel was her own wetness. But she hadn’t done that? Surely Sophie hadn’t dreamt about her dream prince again this week? All of that left her mind when the fabric of the booty shorts seemingly licked up to her clit.

Sophie cried out, equally shocked and aroused. She hastily attempted to remove the shorts, only to have the tank top tweak her already-hard nipples red. Sophie moaned.

“What is going on? I-” But the fabric wound its way up to Sophie’s mouth, gagging her. Not yet satisfied, it then strung Sophie up to her bedposts, and proceeded to have its way with her. 

The fabric formed an alien-like dildo, slowly easing it up into Sophie’s wet pussy. She shuddered, her body accepting the foreign object, and then muffled out shrieks as the dildo began expanding to fill her up perfectly -- no space left. A tentacle-like piece of fabric wound its way around Sophie’s clit, caressing it and giving it little kisses until Sophie finally couldn’t take it anymore and fell into a deep slumber.

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



When Sophie woke up, the clothing was still on her, though it had stopped squirming around as much. Definitely not a dream then. Sophie frowned. While she could probably get away with calling in sick and not going to classes, she had already done that earlier in the semester and could not afford to miss more lessons. Shuddering, she put her uniform on top of the cursed clothing and proceeded to the first lesson of the day: potion making.

  
  



End file.
